monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Pets that actualy do something
04:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) i was reading some posts and i saw one of getting eggs and making them into pets that would eventualy join you while hunting. instead of that what if the monster that hatches helps you on the farm to gain resources. like on a quest you need to get a Leviathan, it hatches and will help capture fish. brute wyverns help mine. certain herbivors help create dung while others help plow feilds to help increase the yeild. K.C. Interesting. Not sayin its a bad idea, not sayin its a good idea either. All I have to say is that if the monsters were to big for farming, you can either set it free or bring it to battle. Sincerely--KaiserLos 04:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) This has actually more or less become the role of felynes... Though, personally I'd like poogie to become a hunting boar. -Wynn (Paralykeet 05:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) This is more based on the concept of having monsters as pets that replace the pig, but what if they did, and each different monster had some sort of mini-game you could play with them, like playing fetch with a Jaggi or some kind of Simon-esqe sound game with a Qurupeco? Maybe doing well on each game could grant a temporary skill, like fetch making thrown projectiles more powerful, or the sound mimicking game granting temporary Earplugs. Each skill would only be effective one quest, and you'd have to succeed in the minigame on your first try in order to get it for the next quest. What do you think?Cobalt32 03:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 what i was thinking is like you have a farm and the head farmer tells you that if you bring him the egg of a boss monster he will hatch it and give it something that will prevent it from getting big. all monsters are kept on the farm and you need to go to them so they will help you on the farm. i think this is cooler than the felynes. since they did remove the kitchen for MHP3 i could imagine minigames with the monsters that give you boosts. maybe even take some monsters hunting but limit their moves that the full grown beast doesnt have or just a weaker version. for example a peco would heal you every now and thenand does the blob attack and flint smash. K.C. Here's another idea that kinda merges mine with the whole "pets doin' farm work" thing: When offline, you would be able to assign certain pets to help your farming or fishing in place of using a fertilizer or other such item. However, doing this costs more resources, and can only be done with one farm or boat at any time; you wouldn't be able to assign your pet to another field or boat, play with it to earn its skill, or even switch out another pet to play with in its stead until the first one was done with whatever you assigned it to do.Cobalt32 03:40, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I'm probably gonna get flamed again if I say this but: This game is called Monster HUNTER for a reason. If you want to get a pet Rathalos, go convince CAPCOM to make a game called "Monster Tamer" then we can talk. Chinese Stickman 23:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) The point is to have someone else help out around the farms istead of the cats. Pets is the closest word i can think of for this situation. K.C. hey guys, why not just simply choose between felynes, melynx, and shakalakas? Choose which of them you wanna pet... Sunglao I still think weaker, more controllable "small" monsters as pets could work. No baby versions of large monsters, but smaller, low-level "large" monsters, like the Qurupeco, might be plausible. No hunting with you, just being there for company; like the Piggie, but cooler. Also, they would probably have to be earned somehow, like furnishings and Piggie costumes, and such. Generic monsters would be obtained early on, and "small large monsters" would have to be hi-level only. Just my two cents.Cobalt32 02:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Once again though, that IS the role of some Felynes, Popo, Altaroth and more recently, Shakalaka. The object of having creatures you would otherwise hunt tend to your farm, or (in the case of Cha-Cha and Felynes) as comrades in battle. There are more creatures this could apply to, but only within reason (as predators ARE predators for a reason, they cannot be beasts of burden or human-like comrades) -Wynn (Paralykeet 03:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC)) @Wynn: True, but I wasn't necessarily talking about beasts of burden or human-like comrades, I was talking about pets, like the piggie in Tri. They could be any small monster, predator or herbivore alike, tamed by someone else and bought or earned by the Hunter for company around the house. Not only would it potentially look awesome to visitors of your guest house, but you would be able to play some sort of mini-game with it (kinda like the "cuddle" option with the piggie) that, if done well enough, earns you a temporary skill for use in your next quest. Higher ranked hunters will have access to more exotic monsters that yield better bonus skills. THAT's what my idea was.Cobalt32 03:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 This is what they should look like but in MH graphics (found it on deviantart.com i am not taking credit) K.C. @K.C.: ...you're saying they should be invisible?Cobalt32 19:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Sorry the picture didnt load but its on deviant art if u look up monster hunter M.H.